Can't Be Trusted
by Merleah
Summary: Richie brings home a beautiful woman that turns out to be more temptation than Duncan is prepared for. As if this love triangle isn't enough to deal with, Duncan learns that she is actually immortal with some unusual abilities. 1st Fanfic, Please Review
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"I don't know about this Mac." Richie looked nervously out of the T-bird's window. Dozens of people were heading up a small flight of stairs in front of the old building while others stood around in small groups chatting. "If I'm immortal, then why can't I take a few decades off before going to college?"

Duncan looked at his young friend and smiled. "Because the best weapon you will ever have is your mind. You need to get really good at using that before you can truly be a good fighter. You have to be able to out think your opponent and anticipate his next move. And that means learning everything you can about as much as you can. This is the best place to start." Duncan patted him on the shoulder. "Trust me, you'll thank me for this someday."

"How did I know you were going to say that?" Richie rolled his eyes and stepped out of the car. He pulled a backpack out of the back seat and flung it over one shoulder. In the coolest voice he could muster he said, "higher education, here I come."

With a final wave MacLeod pulled away from the curb. Richie watched him drive away until the car was out of site. "I can't believe I'm doing this," he whispered to himself as he turned on one heel and headed toward the main entrance.

As soon as he was inside the smell of old books and coffee hit him. He looked in every direction trying to decide where to go first. Not really making a decision, he let his nose guide him to the coffee in the cafeteria. He poured himself a cup and walked over to an empty table. He sighed loudly before he sat down and took out his class schedule. "Now where am I going?" He asked himself. "World History. Great! I'd probably learn more listening to Mac than I will in this class." With three large gulps, the cup was empty and he was back on his feet heading for the main hallway. "Room 403, room 403, where is room 403?" Not expecting an answer he was surprised when he got one.

"It's three doors down on the right."

Richie looked up to see a beautiful woman smiling at him. She was a little shorter than him and had auburn hair and deep green eyes. She was pointing down the corridor in front of him. "Wow," was all he could say at first. "I mean, Thanks." He flashed her a big smile.

"Is this your first day?" the beauty asked him.

"Is it that obvious?" he smiled sheepishly.

She let out a little laugh and smiled again. "Well, you do look a little like a lost puppy. My name is Celeste." She held out her delicate hand.

Richie took her hand and gave it a little squeeze. "Richie."

"It's nice to meet you Richie."

"Well, it is nice to be met by someone as beautiful as you."

A shy smile broke free from her lips even though she tried to hide it. "I have to go to class. I hope I see you again Richie." She started walking away.

Richie watched her back side as it disappeared down the hall, "I'll be around," he called out to her. _I think I'm going to like college_ he thought to himself before he started heading in the direction she motioned to.

**Later that day:**

"Did you have a good day?" Duncan McLeod asked when Ritchie climbed into the passenger side of the classic car.

"Well, that all depends on what you consider to be good. I had three classes. I attended all three classed. But I couldn't tell you a single thing that came out of any of the professors mouths. History I'm not worried about. I've learned enough from you to fill a dozen text books. Speech…I can handle speech. I've always been good at talking myself out of trouble, with or without an audience. Calculus, totally different story. I was lost as soon as I was supposed to open my book to page 115." Richie looked annoyed. "Do I really need to learn Calculus?"

Duncan just gave him a serious nod, "Yes, yes you do."

Richie sighed, "Well, there's no way I'm going to pick that up. It is way too confusing and there are no cool pictures in the book."

McLeod chuckled a little. "It's just your first day. Give it some time. I know you have it in you."

"Well, I'm glad one of us thinks so. I'll give it a week. If I am still lost after a week, I think I should take a different class."

"If you're still lost after a week, then I'll try to help."

Richie grunted under his breath. The rest of the ride home was quite.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was dark for mid afternoon. Or maybe it was just that every shade was pulled down and the lighting was poor in that particular room. Richie looked down at his watch again and tapped his pencil on the edge of his book. "Damn, where is that guy?" The thought of having a math tutor was hard enough, but being his puppet and having to wait for him to show up was more than Richie cold take at the moment. Duncan had said that after a week of being lost that he would help. By that, Richie thought that meant Mac himself was going to help, so he agreed to it. Little did he know, what McLeod really meant was that he would hire a tutor to work one on one with the struggling immortal. It was really not a situation that made him feel good about himself, but if it meant not letting his closest friend down, then he would suffer through it.

"Hello Richie."

The unexpectedly familiar voice pulled him back to reality. When he saw who it was that was greeting him, the room seamed to brighten up a bit. "Celeste! Hi! How are you?"

"I'm good, and you?" she smiled brightly at him.

"I'm alright. What brings you to the dark end of the study center?"

Celeste smiled again and pulled a nearby chair closer to her. She stood up on it, tapped the light bulb above her head slightly and the room lit up in florescent light. Richie looked at her shapely legs as she stepped down. "That bulb is a stubborn one. You have to tell it when you want it to work."

"Well that's great. Maybe now George will be able to find his way here." Richie looked annoyed by the thought.

"George?" Celeste inquired.

"Yeah, George Benson. He has been tutoring me for the last week and a half. He was supposed to be here 20 minutes ago."

"Well, George is gone. He transferred to another school unexpectedly." Celeste looked sorry to be the one to deliver the news.

"Oh, so you know him, eh knew him?" Richie looked upset as he inquired. "Any idea where he went? I'd like to go thank him for leaving me high and dry without even a word."

"Don't worry Richie, the math center has sent me to take his place. That is if you don't mind having me as a tutor."

"Oh, yeah. That's cool. When do we start?" the anger in him melted away quicker than it had appeared.

Celeste smiled, "Right now if you're ready."

"Great, let's do it." Richie felt his luck changing.

The pair sat down under the now bright lights and started reviewing the previous day's lesson. Something about the way Celeste explained it, seemed to make it much easier to understand. After what felt like a very quick hour had gone by, Richie was finishing up his assignment. "It's so much easier when you do it that way."

"I think so too. I don't know why they don't teach it like this. It would make the whole class easier." Celeste looked please that she could help. "Well, I have a class now. Do you think you are all set for now?"

"Yeah, I'm good to go thanks to you." Richie had appreciation written all over his face. This woman, unlike George, had been able to teach him without making him feel stupid. It was a feeling of genuine kindness and support. A feeling he hadn't felt since Tessa died 3 years ago. As soon as her face popped into his head, the sadness came flooding back like it was just yesterday. Richie realized that he was never able to truly let go enough to let someone new in. At least not in that way. Girlfriends had been a dime a dozen but no one had been able to make him feel loved the way Tessa had.

But there was something about Celeste. The smile, the laugh and the genuine concern and desire to help, that brought back that feeling for a few moments. How nice it was to not feel that empty spot, even if it was just for a few seconds. Tessa's death had been the worst day of his life. A day that he would never forget. Without even trying, Tessa had become the mother figure that Richie needed, even though he wasn't aware of that need until it was too late.

The memory of his own pain suddenly reminded him of a greater pain. The pain he still saw in his friends eyes. The pain that brought Duncan to his knees. The pain that Richie was afraid would never heal. McLeod hadn't had much interest in women since that day and Richie wished that he could take that pain away from his best friend. On many occasions he had tried to convince him to go out and have some fun hoping that he would meet someone who could help him through this dark time. No one could ever replace Tessa, but someone could love him enough to help ease the pain and dissipate the loneliness.

Just like the light bulb above their heads, Richie brightened up suddenly with a single thought. Could Celeste help Mac? Could she be the one to pull him out of the fog. She had been able to help him the way Tessa had, so maybe just maybe, she would be a good match for Duncan.

Celeste was still packing her bag when Richie suddenly blurted out, "Are you seeing anyone?"

She looked stunned by the question and to her surprise she answered honestly. "Um, no."

Richie's smile widened, "Would you be interested in coming over for dinner?"

"Oh, I don't know if that's a good idea Ritchie." She desperately tried to come up with plans that she knew she didn't have."

"Oh c'mon, it'll be great. I'll make you some dinner and we can just hang out for a while." Richie could beg with his eyes like no other.

"Yeah I guess." Celeste didn't want to hurt his feelings but knew that if he started to show any interest other than friendship, she would have to. Getting close to people never seemed to work out for her. "It will be nice to get together as friends." She tried to emphasize the last word of her statement, but Richie didn't seem to notice.

"Ok, great. So, I'll catch up with you after class then." Richie felt the excitement rush through his body like an adrenaline rush.

Celeste smiled one last time, hiding the dread she was feeling. "Ok, I'll wait for you in the courtyard." With that she picked up her belongings and headed for the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Trust me Mac, you're going to love her."

Duncan smiled at the boy. "Yeah, I've heard that before."

"Well, she'll be here any second now so try to look a little less miserable than usual, ok?" Richie looked at the older man with pleading eyes.

"I'll do my best." The highlander nodded but still didn't smile. Perhaps if Richie didn't attract all the damsels in distress or the troubled tough gals from the bad side of town, he'd be more enthusiastic about meeting Richie's newest interest. Trying to keep up with the women that came into Richie's life was about as easy as trying to find a needle in a hay stack.

A soft knock had both men look toward the door. "She's here." Ritchie clapped his hands together once and grinned at McLeod. "Open mind, please Mac?" No response came from the older man but Richie knew they had an understanding as he walked over to the door to let her in.

Duncan saw her as soon as Richie opened the door. She was very attractive with friendly eyes. Her auburn hair glistened in the evening sun as she walked through the door. Richie led her over to meet his friend and she greeted him with a warm smile.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. McLeod." Although her smile was genuine, she seemed a little uncomfortable.

"It's nice to meet you to." Duncan gave her a partial smile and shook her hand.

She suddenly turned to Richie and smiled again. "So, should we get started?"

Richie looked confused. "Started? Well, dinner won't be ready for a bit. I thought we could…"

Before he could finish his sentence, she finished it for him. "Start the review for chapter 4." Celeste slid the backpack off her shoulder and unzipped the double zipper.

"What?" Richie was even more confused now. "Celeste, I didn't invite you over to study."

The woman looked down at her feet, not sure what to say. "Well, um…"

"I thought we could just hang out a bit." Richie saw Duncan from the corner of his eye as the older immortal turned around and walked toward the kitchen. "All three of us," he said loud enough for Duncan to hear.

"Richie, I don't mind tutoring you, and I don't mind being friends, but I'm really not interested in a relationship right now." Celeste looked sad as she spoke.

"That's great, neither am I." Richie gave her a wide grin. He put his arm gently around her shoulders as he led her deeper inside the room. "Have a seat. Can I get you a drink?"

Celeste seamed to relax a little after hearing Richie's intentions. Perhaps he did just want to be friends. She watched him leave the room in search of her drink. _As long as I stay on my toes, there is no reason why I can't have a friend._ She smiled inwardly as she repeated the word, _friend_, in her head again. Yes, this could work.

Richie returned with a drink in each hand. He gave her one and lifted the other in a toast. "To new friends," he said as he clicked his glass with hers.

The two of them talked as they sipped at their wine. Richie seamed preoccupied by McLeod's location each time he brought his glass down. Finally he motioned to the dark haired man. "Hey Mac, why don't you join us?"

Duncan seamed to appreciate the offer, but did not look too interested in accepting it. "I'm going to start dinner."

Richie jumped up from the couch where he was sitting. "No! I'm making dinner tonight," he announced with a sideways grin.

Duncan looked over at him, "You are?"

"Yeah, I want to make something special in honor of our guest." Richie gestured toward Celeste. Why don't you guys get to know each other a bit while I make dinner."

Celeste looked over at Duncan with a shy smile before turning back to Richie. "You really don't need to go to any trouble for me Richie."

"I know, but I want to."

Duncan walked back into the living room and sat down next to Celeste. "Well, I don't know about you but I'm dying to see if Richie can cook." There was humor in his eyes as he smiled at her.

"He doesn't usually cook?" Her eyebrows lifted as she asked Duncan the question.

"He doesn't ever cook." His reply brought a lovely smile to her face again.

"Well, I guess we should let him try then."

"I hope you're not too hungry." Duncan obviously found the whole situation hysterical.

"I heard that Mac," Richie yelled from the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Richie kept looking up from the cutting board to see what his friends were doing. He could see them talking, and the occasional giggle came from Celeste, but he couldn't hear what they were talking about. It looked like they were really hitting it off well. They both seemed comfortable considering they were alone, talking and barely knew each other. And, amazingly, Celeste was a formidable opponent for McLeod since she seemed to have an advantage in the chess game set up between the two. That's not an easy task when your opponent has been playing for nearly 300 years.

Richie wished he could hear what they were talking about. He just hoped that it was a more intimate conversation than talking about the weather. Volunteering to make dinner so Mac would spend some time with Celeste had seemed like a good idea at the time, but was turning out to be too much work and frustration.

He looked back down at the cutting board where a pile of salad ingredients sat in a pile. The vegetables were cut inconsistently, yielding some big and some small pieces of the same variety. _A child could do better_, Richie thought. "So guys. How do you feel about pizza?"

Duncan looked up to his young friend with a smile and sent a knowing nod in Celeste's direction. "I told you." Duncan stood up and walked into the kitchen to see what Richie had been working on. He picked up one of the fatter chunks of carrot and took a bite. "What's the matter Richie? Are the vegetables too fresh?"

Richie grimaced as McLeod taunted him. "No, I just discovered that I like eating much more than cooking." He went to the sink to rinse off the knife and his hands. "What do you like on your pizza Celeste?"

"Oh, I like just about anything." She had a big grin across her face and her eyes were locked with Duncan's. Richie made a mental note of this. Was she smiling about his lack of culinary ability or did McLeod somehow get her to smile that big.

"Alright, well, I'm gonna go pick us up a pizza. Why don't you two finish your game." Richie motioned to the board as Duncan walked back over to sit by Celeste again.

Duncan smiled again at his young friend. "Ok, but don't eat half of it on the way home this time."

Another giggle slipped out as Celeste tried to stifle her laugh. Something about the way her two new friends interacted was more than a little amusing to her. It reminded her of a man teasing his son. More specifically, a man who's son had a crush on his father's girlfriend. Had Duncan noticed that Richie seemed to like her a little more than a casual friend should, or was it just her imagination? And was she willing to admit that Duncan had been noticeably flirting with her, and that she actually liked it. She was not one to go unnoticed by men, but it had been rare that the attention had not been more than an annoyance to her. After all, she had tried to have relationships before, and they never ended well. It had been easier for her to just not get involved. And yet, here she sat next to this handsome stranger, with nothing on her mind but him. _What has come over me?_

The sound of the door closing behind Richie pulled her back from her thoughts as she suddenly realized that they were now alone. His eyes met hers again and his smile slowly faded as if something had just occurred to him.

"He's a good kid." Duncan looked down at his drink and paused before taking a sip. "Doesn't always know what he's getting into, but his heart is in the right place."

Celeste notice right away that the tone in Duncan's voice had suddenly changed. "I've only known him for a week, but that is something I picked up right away. He's a hard worker to."

"Yeah, he is." Duncan paused, "so, tell me about yourself. I know you're a math tutor but what else do you like to do? What's your major? How old are you?"

Celeste's face turned pale. The sudden feeling of being surprised by a pop quiz washed over her. "Oh, ahh, well, I'm 28 and I am a performing arts major. Dance to be precise. The tutoring is just a little side job that helps to pay for school."

"Oh, so you're a dancer?" The way the man said it made it sound dirty. "That explains why Richie has that puppy love look in his eye. So, is that how you met? Is the whole tutor story for my benefit? For some reason Richie thinks that I have to like all his girlfriends."

It took a second for Celeste to realize what had happened. The smiling and flirting was all for show. He wanted Richie to think that he liked her. This man that had somehow wrongly caught her attention, did not have any interest in her at all. To make it worse, he thought she was a stripper that Richie had fallen for.

Celeste stood up abruptly. A flood of emotions suddenly threatening to overwhelm her. Pain, anger, embarrassment, all showed on her face as she opened her mouth to say something. But no words came out. She cut herself off from saying the first thing that came to her mind and tried to calm herself. "Well, it seems you have me all figured out, don't you Mr. McLeod."

As soon as he has said it, he realized how it had sounded to the woman. Richie had become like a son to him and at times, the protective nature of a parent was the most dominant trait that showed through. This was one of those times. Mac just wanted Richie to be with a nice girl with both feet on the ground. Too often, Richie found himself involved with drugs, violence and emotional turmoil, simply because he liked the wrong type of women.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way. I just…"

"You just saw the cover and assumed the book wasn't worth reading. Don't worry about it Mr. McLeod. I am only interested in helping Richie and being his friend. And with someone like you watching over him, he's going to need as many friends as he can get." Celeste started looking around the room for her backpack. "I think I should go. Please tell Richie that I am sorry I couldn't stay and that I will see him tomorrow." She bent over, pulled her bag over her shoulder and started for the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Please don't go. I didn't mean that the way it sounded". Duncan knew that he had just put his foot in his mouth. How could he have said that. He knew nothing about this woman yet he had already categorized her with a majority of Richie's other friends. "I'm sorry. I'm just trying to watch out for Richie."

Celeste stopped walking toward the door and turned around quickly. "Well don't worry about me. I'm just his math tutor. You have reminded me that having friends is more trouble than it's worth. From now on my relationship with Richie, or anyone else for that matter, is strictly professional." She turned again to continue her walk to the door.

"C'mon, don't be like that." MacLeod was by her side faster than she thought possible. She felt a strong hand wrap around the top of her arm and gently tug her back in the other direction. "Please, give me a chance to make it up to you. You know, usually women find me quite charming."

With a quick tug, she managed to pull her arm free from his grip. "I highly doubt that."

Now he was smiling again. "You don't like me very much now, do you?"

"Well Mr. Charming, perhaps most women don't mind being insulted and put down, but I do. And no matter how good looking you are, I'm not the type to offer second chances to judgmental jerks like you."

"So you think I'm good looking?" MacLeod's grin widened.

"No, not at all. I just meant… Oh, never mind." Celeste looked away embarrassed as she realized what she had said.

"Please stay, for Richie's sake. I can tell that he likes you and he will be very upset if he comes back and you're gone, because I said something stupid." Duncan saw that this at least made her stop and think. Maybe he had gotten through to her.

"Maybe it's for the best. I am not interested in anything more than friendship and I don't want to lead him on."

Duncan suddenly looked sad. Had he ruined Richie's chance with this woman. "Does he know that you feel this way?"

"I told him right out that I am not interested in a relationship, but I'm worried that maybe he thinks he can change my mind." The fire in Celeste's eyes was gone and instantly replaced with regret. "I shouldn't even have come tonight. I'm just gonna go."

Duncan's hand was around her arm again, but this time felt supportive instead of restrictive. "Why?"

Celeste was taken off guard by the question. "Why? Because I don't make a good friend, or anything else." She suddenly realized that she should explain her comment, but really didn't want to. "I put myself before others, and it has caused problems. People don't stay friends with me long, so it's easier to just not make friends."

Duncan's face suddenly changed and she could see the look of recognition cross his face. He knew the feeling, he understood where she was coming from and realizing that she had something in common with him. Something this painful to face on a daily basis, made it hard to stay angry at him. "I know the feeling," he whispered. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Suddenly the hand wrapped around her arm was a welcome feeling. For a quick moment, Celeste felt less alone than she had in years. Tears started to build up in her eyes and she knew that she was only seconds away from loosing her composure. The desire to be in control was almost stronger than the lump building in her throat. She half heartedly tried to pull away from him again but his hand stayed firm around her arm.

"Please." Celeste looked up and met Duncan's eyes. "Please, I need to go."

"Whatever it is that has made you feel like you are alone, don't let it consume you. Let me help you. Or let Richie help, but don't keep running away from it. Something is tearing you up inside." The concern on his face was genuine as he pulled her back toward the couch and sat her down. "Talk to me. I'm really not a bad guy."

A thousand images were flashing through the young woman's mind. Everything from trying to run for it, to breaking down and coming clean to this near stranger. Somehow her worst case scenario had not only come true but gotten worse and no matter how badly she wanted to tell him everything, she knew she couldn't. She had trusted others before, only to cause more problems and lead to her having to run away and re-create herself somewhere new. And of course there were the few who would never stop looking for her. She was about to demand that she be able to leave when the man suddenly was not paying attention to her any more. Instead he was looking around the room as if trying to identify the source of a voice or a sound that he heard. But there had been no voice or sound.

Celeste took the opportunity to run for the door while Duncan seamed preoccupied. As she reached for the door knob it turned without her toughing it. The door swung open quickly as if someone had kicked it open in anger. Before she had time to react, the door hit her head and sent her to the floor. The sudden pain throbbed in her head as she tasted blood in her mouth. The blow had filled her eyes with tears and left everything blurry. Looking up toward the open door, she could see the outline of a tall, muscular man still standing in the doorway. The huge man walked through the door, glanced at her quickly and looked away, feeling no remorse for leaving her bleeding on the floor.

A loud roar came from his mouth when he spoke, unlike any man's voice she had ever heard. "MacLeod!"

Celeste finally became aware of Duncan standing in a defensive posture. He had something in his hand. Something, long and narrow stretching up past his head. The blur of her eyes wouldn't clear enough to allow her to see what it was but the loud clank that follow was the unmistakable sound of metal against metal. The loud clang came again, and then the sound of shattering glass. Celeste rubbed her eyes trying to clear her vision. When her eyes finally focused, she saw Duncan looking out the broken window.

"Another time MacLeod!" The huge voice yelled from two storied below, and then the roar of a motorcycle faded into the distance.

Within moments he was by her side again. "Are you ok?"

In all the confusion, her injury had been forgotten, until now. She touched her forehead with her fingers and stared in horror at the blood that turned them red.

"Are you ok?" he asked her again. Duncan picked her up in his arms and carried her back over to the couch where he sat her down.

"Ah, yeah. Yeah, I'm ok." She tried to sit up but was stopped by the immense pain throbbing through her head.

"Don't move." Duncan walked over to the kitchen sink and came back with a wash cloth. Very gently he dabbed the cloth against her head. She knew he was wiping the blood from the wound, but the spot was numb to his touch. "You have a big cut, but it doesn't look too serious."

Her hands moved up and covered his as she tried to take the cloth away from him. "Let me do it."

His hand slipped back from underneath hers as he lowered her hand to her lap. "Why are you so against letting people help you?"

Celeste started to panic as she realized that he was not going to give up the cloth. Her attempt to stand was also futile as his strong other hand rested on her shoulder and resisted her attempts to escape. It was only a matter of time. She knew that if she didn't get out of there quickly, that her whole life was about to change, again.

"I have to go!" She blurted out, almost sounding angry.

"What? You can't go now." He protested knowing that he was going to have to somehow explain what had just happened, before the woman would be allowed to leave. "You're bleeding badly." Duncan dabbed at the spot again, wiped away more blood and watched in disbelieve as the cut slowly faded away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The look on Duncan's face was all it took for Celeste to know what had happened. He had seen her heal. His face was only about a foot away from her forehead. There would be no trying to convince him that the cut had been minor and that the amount of blood just made it look a lot worse than it was.

Celeste's mind raced, trying to think of what she would say, how could she get out of this, but she could think of nothing but the truth. She would have to tell him the truth, or she would have to run. The thought of running seemed safer. After all, she barely knew this man and had no idea how he would react to her being a freak of nature. Would he let her go after knowing her secret or would he try to hold her prisoner?

For what felt like hours, he just sat there on the arm of the couch, her chin in his hand, holding her head still_. Why hasn't he said anything? What is he thinking? How am I going to get away from him?_

His gaze still steady on her forehead where moments earlier, the gash he had wiped clean looked like it might need stitches, and now, was completely gone. "How did you do that?"

The question was typical. One she had been asked before, yet still had no answer for. The truth being that she herself really didn't know how or why, just that she could. "I…I…I can't tell you."

The shock on Duncan's face seamed to melt off. He didn't look surprised any longer, only confused and slightly amused. "You can't tell me? Ok, how long have you been like this?"

"I've always been like this." Celeste pulled her chin out of his hand and looked to the floor. The thought of running disappeared from her options. Surely he could catch her, and then what? Maybe it would be best to just go along, as if cooperating. Regain his trust, then slip away once she had it. There would be a new life ahead, perhaps a new country, new language and definitely a new name.

"Well, how long is always?" he asked.

That question caught her off guard. No one had ever asked if she was really the age that she claimed to be. How did he know that question would reveal more of her secret? Should she tell him the truth, or would it be best to lie? This was a situation she had been in before, but it was different somehow. She almost felt that he already knew her answer would be unusual, but how did he know?

"A long time." The words sounded clear in her mind but the words that actually came out sounded more like a frog's croak. Her voice started to crack, "I don't know exactly how old I am." She waited for the shock to reappear on his face, or the anger and accusation that she was lying. But it never came.

"Why can't I feel you?"

The shock did return, but it was to her own face, not his. "What?"

"Can you feel me?" His questions were getting stranger and the fear of what he was going to do grabbed hold of her mind.

"What are you talking about?" She squirmed under his heavy hand that had been sitting on her shoulder the whole time, holding her down.

Duncan looked deep into the woman's eyes, there was no deceit, no sign that she was toying with him or knew more than she let on. Could it be that she didn't know about other immortals? Or was it more realistic to assume that she was just playing the game. That some how she was able to block others from sensing her and that her best defense was playing dumb until the right moment came along when she could sneak up on her victims and take their head.

There had to be hundreds of questions he could have asked her, but the only one that came out was one she had heard before. "How is this possible?"

His lack of over-reaction seemed to calm her a bit. Shouldn't he be hysterical by now based on the answers she had given him? Or maybe, he didn't believe a word she had said. Her thoughts wandered trying to figure him out when she remembered the tall man who had come through the door. Duncan actually seamed prepared for an attack. He had been able to defend himself faster than most would have been able to just react to the strange visitor. And the monster knew his name and promised to return. Maybe this man had secrets of his own and maybe she could use them to her advantage.

"Look, I'll keep your secret if you keep mine." The way she said it, it sounded more like a demand than a request.

"Ok, that's fair." Duncan nodded his head in agreement trying to let her know that he had all the answers.

Celeste did the same, knowing that it was a bluff. This man was more of a mystery to her now than he had been before. But somehow, that mystery was drawing her in. She wanted to know more. What had happened tonight and was her secret really safe with him?

She looked up and caught his gaze. Neither looked away at first. Not until he got that look again. He started scanning the room until his eyes stopped on the loft elevator.

Richie was lifting the gate in front of him. The smell of pizza saturated the air around him. "I'm back…." His words trailed off as he looked at the broken glass scattered around the window, and the bloody face cloth still in Duncan's hand. Richie tossed the pizza box on the table and took off his jacket. "So…. You guys start the party without me?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Someone want to tell me what's going on?" Richie looked more confused than Duncan had ever seen him before. "I mean, I only left you guys alone for like 20 minutes. What the heck happened in here?"

Celeste and Duncan both looked at him and then back to each other. Neither wanting to be the first to speak, neither knowing what to say to explain the situation. Celeste looked around the room, again trying to find an escape route. Finding nothing, her gaze came to a rest on the chess game that had been scattered on the floor during her fall.

Richie followed her gaze and shook his head, "Ok, so witch one of you is the sore loser?"

Duncan let out a little laugh. Leave it to Richie to find the humor in any situation. Someone had to break the silence, Mac decided to be the one to do it. "Boy, that pizza smells good." He walked over and pulled a slice from the box. "I need to run an errand. I'll be back in about an hour." He grabbed a long trench coat from the back of the leather recliner and walked over to Richie. "Keep an eye on her." Then in a much quieter voice, "We need to talk about your friend. Find out as much as you can about her."

Richie wasn't sure how to respond to that. Was Mac interested in her and wanted to know more, or was there something he wasn't telling him. "Where are you going?"

"I need to talk to Dawson." Not another word was spoken before MacLeod was out the door.

Richie just watch him leave before he said another word. Looking over to Celeste he gave her a confused grin. "So, what did you do to my friend?"

Celeste just shook her head. For the first time that evening her mind was not on keeping her own secret. "Richie, who is that guy?"

"He's the father I never had. He's a great guy and I trust him with my life. Why, you like him?" He looked hopeful.

"I'm really not sure what to think. He's different. I guess I just want to know if you are safe here?"

"Oh, yeah. I am totally safe. Why wouldn't I be?" Richie now knew something bad had happened while he was gone. Something that Celeste shouldn't have seen. But not knowing what that was or how Macleod had explained it to her, he had no idea what else to say. "Tell me what happened. I mean, obviously something crazy went down."

The woman frowned. "It all happened so fast, I'm not even sure. Some lunatic crashed through the door, threatened your friend and then jumped out the window and took off."

"That's it? Nothing else?" Richie knew she was holding back. These was no way that MacLeod would have been caught off guard. He knew his friend too well. His sword would have been drawn and he would be prepared to defend himself and anyone else that had been there.

"No, nothing else. Look, I'm going home. I'm still shaken up and I just need some time to calm down."

"Yeah, of course. I'll go with you. I'm sure you don't want to be alone." Richie offered, wanting to find out more.

"Actually, I do want to be alone. I hope you understand." She almost looked sad to leave him there alone, but Richie also saw her relief when he agreed to her request. In fact, she seemed to be in a hurry to leave once she knew Richie wasn't going to try to stop her.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow after class, right?" Richie looked hopeful.

"Um, yeah. See you tomorrow." She picked up her backpack again and walked to the door as quickly as she could without it looking as if she was running.

**Meanwhile**

Joe Dawson pushed the glass across the counter right into Duncan MacLeod's hand. Duncan sipped at it slowly.

"Ok, so what's bothering you?" Joe and Duncan had become friends despite the rocky start to their relationship. MacLeod didn't always have a reason when he went to visit Joe at his bar, but judging by the look on his face, today was not one of those visits.

"Joe, have you ever heard of an immortal without our mental connection?"

Joe looked a little confused, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, an immortal who others can't sense?" Duncan looked down at his drink and took another sip.

"No, as far as I know, there is no such thing. It would make the game unfair. How could you defend yourself if you don't know another immortal is close by? I just don't see how that could be possible"

"Neither do I, but that doesn't change the fact that she is sitting in my living room right now."

Joe shook his head again. "No, no way. What makes you think she's an immortal if you can't feel her?"

"Because, she had a gash in her forehead that healed up perfectly right in front of me." MacLeod took another sip before letting out a frustrated sigh.

"I'll try to see what I can find out, but don't get your hopes up. If there was an immortal out there like that, it would be big news. We'd all know about it."

"Or, no one would know about it," Duncan added.

Joe frowned, "What do you know about her?"

"Not much. Richie met her at the university. Her name is Celeste. She claims she is 28 years old, but says she doesn't know how old she really is. She gave no indication that she could feel me or Richie, and to be honest, she didn't seem to have a clue what I was talking about when I asked her if she could sense me. She seemed like she didn't know anything about immortals, just thought she was different. I don't think it was an act, but that doesn't mean it wasn't."

"I dunno Mac. Sounds like a scam to me. I'd watch my back if I were you. And tell Richie the same. Speaking of Richie, does he know anything about this?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't had a chance to talk to him about it yet. I really think he would have said something to me if he knew she was immortal."

"Ok, just so I have this strait, you can't feel her, she can't feel you, Richie seems to be in the same boat, and she heals like an immortal. You're sure about this MacLeod?"

"Yes Joe. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't sure."

"Well, I'll look into it. Talk to Richie and find out what he knows, even if it's nothing unusual. Anything about her background would be helpful ." Joe didn't look too confident as he watched his friend get up and walk toward the door. "Hey Mac."

"Yeah Joe."

"Watch your head, will ya."

Duncan gave him a half smile, "Always do."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

When Duncan returned to the loft, he was not surprised to find Richie there alone. "Did she get away from you, Rich?"

"Get away? No Mac, she wanted to go home. What the hell happened tonight?" Richie looked concerned.

"Didn't she tell you? I thought for sure that she would have told you the whole story."

"She told me bits and pieces, but there were a few things she left out. And I'm wondering why." Richie raised an eyebrow. "So, I want the whole story Mac. What happened?"

"You remember Caimen Mahar?"

"That freak that came after you in Paris? Yeah, what about him?"

"He came looking for me. Came crashing through the door. Celeste was behind the door and got hit in the head. He took a couple swings at me and I forced him through the window. Then he took off. He said he'd be back." Macleod looked serious.

"Oh man, so Celeste saw the whole thing?"

"Yeah, she did."

"Then why did she leave out the details when she told me about it?"

"Well, I think she is trying to keep my odd behavior a secret." Duncan looked amused. "In exchange for me keeping her secret."

"Oh, wow. So, what's her secret?" Richie moved in a little closer to hear the details.

"Richie, what else do you know about this woman?" MacLeod suddenly looked serious.

"She's my tutor. We haven't spent a lot of time together other than studying. I don't know much at all about her. That's why I asked her over for dinner. I was hoping we could get to know her better." Richie was hoping that MacLeod hadn't picked up on the _we_ part of the last sentence. He would certainly never willingly let himself get set up with a woman, especially one Richie had picked.

"Have you noticed anything unusual about her?"

"Unusual? Other than the fact that she in unusually beautiful, friendly and kind? No, nothing unusual." Richie tried not to let his smile show. If Celeste had seen everything then it was only a matter of time before she would be asking more questions, and that meant she'd be hanging around the loft more.

"So you didn't know that she was an immortal?" Duncan asked already knowing the answer.

Richie's jaw dropped. "Mac, she can't be. Unless, something is wrong with me. I have never felt her presence when we're together."

"There's nothing wrong with you Richie. I can't feel her either."

"Then what makes you think…" Richie trailed off. "Oh my God. Did Caimen kill her? Was it her first time dying?"

"No Rich, let me finish." Duncan continued. "She got a cut on her forehead when the door hit her. After Caimen went out the window, I helped her, cleaned up her cut, and it healed right in front of me."

Richie stood there looking at his friend for a few moments, not sure what to say. "Then why can't we feel her when she's around?"

"I don't know. That's why I went to talk to Dawson. I was hoping the watchers would know something about her."

"And do they?" Richie asked curiously.

"No, but Joe is going to see what he can find out." MacLeod looked out the broken window and noticed for the first time that Richie had cleaned up the broken glass. "I don't think she knows that she's immortal or she doesn't know what being immortal is all about. Either that or she's playing us. Either way, we need to keep an eye on her. Do you know where she lives?"

"No, but I can find out. I can follow her after class tomorrow."

"Ok, good. Just be careful. If she does know how to play the game, she could be very dangerous since we can't feel her coming. For now, we have to assume that she can't be trusted."

"Mac, don't you think you're over-reacting a little bit? I mean, she's not much of a threat to us. There's not much to her."

"It wouldn't take much for someone to cut off your head when your back is turned, or when you're sleeping." Duncan was angry that Richie would take this so lightly. "I know you like her, but you need to consider that she may not be who she appears."

"Mac, if she wanted my head, she could have taken it by now." Annoyance played across the young man's face. "We've spent an hour together every day for the last week. Most of the time my eyes on my assignment. If she wanted to…"

The teen was cut off by Macleod's angry tone. "Richie, you're not thinking clearly. How do you know she's not looking for me? I've been playing this game a lot longer than you have. For once, do you think you could take my advice and play it safe? No woman is worth losing your head over because you want to play Mr. Chivalry."

"You don't like her do you?" Richie tried not to look disappointed.

Duncan let out a frustrated sigh, "That has nothing to do with it."

"So you don't?"

"I do Richie, I do like her. If she is who we think." MacLeod was practically in Richie's face now anger spilling out with every word. "Why does it matter anyway? Why is it so important that I like her. You have never cared so much about how I felt about your girlfriends. I told you before that I didn't like some of the women in your life, that never stopped you in the past. What's so different about this one? Do you love her? Are you in love with her Richie? Does it not matter what I say, are you going to trust her anyway?" Duncan couldn't remember ever being this angry with his apprentice. "Richie, I'm only saying this because I care about you and I don't want you to lose your head over your libido."

Richie took a few steps back. "I'm sorry Mac. I didn't mean to upset you this. I just wanted you to like her because… because…" The words were right there on the tip of his tongue, _because she could love us like Tessa did_, but he couldn't get them out. "I don't love her Mac. You mean more to me than she ever will, and I trust you."

Duncan stared hard at Richie. At that moment, they both knew things would be different between them. Duncan wasn't the father he never had, he was the father he needed. And as much as kids like to rebel against their parents, Richie knew he had lost this fight. But it was a good battle to lose. Richie's priority was making Mac happy. He thought he could do that by introducing him to a woman who could fill the hole in his heart. But now it seemed women were not what MacLeod needed. What he needed was to keep Richie safe. To teach Richie everything he had learned over the last 400 years. To keep him from making the same mistakes that he had as a young immortal. The kind of mistake that could cost him his life. So for now, Richie decided to let his father win and believe that Duncan was going to take care of him and keep him safe, and that was all that mattered, for now. "You're right Mac. You're right. I promise, I won't let my guard down."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Richie waited for Celeste in the court yard like always. Celeste was always on time for their tutoring sessions, but today wasn't going to be a usual session. She must have known that and taken her time getting there today. Why else would she be this late. Richie looked at his watch again. It had been almost a half hour since they were supposed to meet. How much longer should he wait. A muffled grunt left his lips as he headed back into the building and went right to the stair well. Taking two steps at a time, he hurried to the third floor and into the tutoring center. There were half a dozen tables set up, each occupied by one student and one tutor. Almost everyone looked up as he came through the door.

"Can I help you?" An older gentlemen asked in a friendly voice.

"Yeah, I was wondering if any of you had seen Celeste today. I have an exam tomorrow and she was supposed to help me study." Richie looked from one person to another to see if anyone would speak up.

The old man spoke again, "She's not here today.

"Oh, did she call in sick?"

"Didn't call in at all. That's not like her, ya know. I hope everything is ok. One of us can help you study if you like?" The man gestured to the other tutors in the room.

Richie frowned, "Ah, I can't. I really need to find Celeste. She ah, she has by book. She called me last night and told me that I had left it in the library. So she took it home with her. Said she'd give it back today. But now she's not here. I guess I'll have to stop by her house."

The older man nodded. "When you see her can you remind her that she is required to call in if she is going to be out. We need some notice to fill her appointments."

"Yeah sure. I'll do that." Richie turned around at took a step toward the door. "Oh, shoot!"

"What is it son?" This time the man sounded more annoyed.

Richie turned back toward the man. "I just remembered, when Celeste gave me her address, I wrote it down on a note card, the one I left in my Calculus book. I don't suppose you could remind me where she lives, could you?" Clever boy Richie thought to himself.

"Oh, well I'm really not supposed to do that."

"I'd never dream of asking if this wasn't really important. Without my book, I have no chance to pass that exam tomorrow." His pleading eyes were at work again.

"Oh, all right." The old man scribbled an address on a piece of scrap paper and handed it over to the desperate student. "Good luck with your exam young man."

"Thank you so much. You have really saved my…" Richie thought before he said the last word. Some how, it seemed wrong to say the word ass to this elderly man. "Grade. Thanks again." Before the man could change his mind, Richie was out the door and half way down the stairs. He looked at the address quickly and smiled to himself as he inwardly congratulated himself for his most recent con. As he reached the bottom of the stair well, he threw the doors open that lead to the back parking lot and jogged over to where his bike was parked. He shoved the address into his pocket and pulled on his helmet. "416 Porter Drive," he repeated to himself as he mounted the bike and took off in a hurry.

Richie knew the neighborhood he was heading for. It was a place that had been off limits to him before he had met MacLeod. One of the nicest parts of town, and a gated community at that. He had only been there once before when he had accompanied Duncan and Tess to one of their well off friends' housewarming party. He had referred to it as "Stuck Up Street" at the time. He wondered how she could afford to live there since she claimed money was tight and it was only the money she made tutoring, that kept the bills paid and food on the table. Perhaps she had not been completely honest with him after all. _So much for miss perfect match for Mac_, he though as he pulled onto the cross street.

There was no way they would let him through the main gate, Richie knew that from trying to get in as a kid. He was going to have to climb the fence in the back of the community and find her house from there.

The fence was shorter than Richie remembered it, and getting over was not a problem. _Now, I just need to blend it,_ he thought to himself as he tried to look inconspicuous to the residence that happened to be outside. He waved to them as he walked by their houses, as if he was a neighbor and knew them well. No one waved back, but no one paid him any mind either, so he just kept searching the house numbers until he found the one he was looking for. But now what. Should he just go to the front and knock or try to find her and stay hidden. It was only a moment for him to decide that after the night before, perhaps she didn't want to see him. Maybe she had been scared away was trying to avoid him and his odd friend.

Richie decided to try the back door and stay as quiet as possible. Mac had asked him to find out as much as he could. He'd have better luck if he stayed out of sight. To his surprise, the back door opened easily when he turned the knob. Richie wondered who in their right mind would leave their door unlocked if they lived in a house that screamed from every angle, we're rich and have lots of valuables inside but the though disappeared when he considered that the whole neighborhood looked like that.

The house seemed even bigger from the inside. The first floor was a very large open floor plan with few places to hide. Luckily, it seemed no one was home, at least not on this floor. Richie found his way to a beautiful spiral staircase that lead up to the second floor and crept up as quietly as possible. There were five bedrooms, and each of them was immaculate. It looked more like a bed and breakfast than it did a home, each room tidy, each bed perfectly made. The room on the far end of the hall was the exception. Richie peered in past the opened door. No one was there either, but there was clothes scattered all over the bed and floor. Drawers had been left open and their contents has been pushed around. Someone had been in here recently looking for something, at least that's how it appeared. Either that or this person was the polar opposite of the occupants of the other bedrooms.

Once he confirmed that no one was around, Richie entered the room less cautiously. He looked around at the scattered items on the bed and floor and recognized a few items that he had seen Celeste wear. Outside of the fact that the room was a mess, nothing looked unusual or suspicious. No signs of a fight, just disarray. Richie walked over to the vanity as his nose picked up an unusual scent. Something familiar, but not something he had smelled recently. A bottle of nail polish caught his attention as he identified the smell. There was a large crack in the bottle, and some of the contents had leaked out onto the silver tray that held several other bottles, none of which were standing upright.

Not a sign of a struggle, but there were definite clue that someone had been searching for something, and not cared at all how the room was left. Now the reality hit him. She hadn't called in to the university, and her room had been ransacked. Celeste was in trouble.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

There was a loud knock on the door. A moment later there was another that was even louder. "Yeah, yeah, keep your shirt on." She heard him say as the door creaked open. There he was, standing in front of her, no shoes, no shirt, looking quite vulnerable to what she had planned. This was not how she pictured it. He was supposed to be fully clothed so she wouldn't see the knife pierce his skin, or the blood drip down his chest. But it didn't matter now, it was too late to change her mind now. She would just have to kill him any way.

As soon as he opened the door he recognized the anger in her eyes, but not before he saw the ceremonial dagger in her hand that moved swiftly to his gut, but stopped abruptly before entering his body. He felt the blade push harder against him as she forced her way through the door. Tears started to fall from her eyes before she was even able to speak.

"Do you know what you've done?" She sobbed, closing the door behind her with her foot.

Duncan looked at her confused, "No, but it must have been something pretty bad for you to want to kill me." He slowly put his hands up slightly by his sides in a non defensive posture and took a step back, relieving the pressure from the blade on his skin.

"I thought we had a deal?" Her hands were shaking almost as much as her voice was. "I should have known better than to trust you. I should have killed you last night." She had him where she needed him. But, was he ready to die?

"Whatever it is that happened, I'm sure we can talk about this." Another step backwards told him he was out of space as his backward movements were stalled by the wall.

"Who did you talk to about me? I want names!" she demanded, anger building in her voice.

"I didn't tell anyone that would hurt you." He blurted back, angered by the accusation. In the blink of an eye, he brought his hands up, grabbed each of her wrists in his strong hands and flipped his position with hers, slamming her against the wall. The pressure from the impact causing her to drop her weapon.

How had she lost control of the situation so fast? Now it was her own life that was in danger. He held her there pinned against the wall, her wrists unable to escape his grip, her body pushed against the wall as his body pressed against her. He stood there only inches away from her face and she knew her mission was doomed to fail from the start. She couldn't kill this man, somehow, he had power over her beyond physical strength. Even if she could overpower him, she would never have the will to kill him. And what did it matter now. The damage was done, and his death would not change anything. Perhaps she should just let him kill her. It would certainly be easier than the alternative. Surely he would want to silence her forever after she had come after him.

"Now, do you want to tell me what this is all about?" He was looking deeply into her eyes, needing answers, some of which she didn't have. She felt the anger that had arrived with her melting away and her body started to go limp as the tears began to roll down her cheeks. He was no longer trying to restrain her as much as he was preventing her from crumpling to the floor. She felt his grip loosen as he let her slide down the wall as her legs folded beneath her. He guided her to the floor and mirrored her position, coming to his knees as well. The tone in his voice sounded concerned, not angry as she expected. "Celeste, what's going on?"

Her eyes met his again, and she had no defense against his desire for answers. "They found me."

Duncan's hands released hers and he gently rested them on her shoulders. "Who found you?"

"I don't even know who they are. It's a long story. It doesn't even matter now." She looked away from his piercing stare.

"Celeste, I want to help you. But I can't do that if I don't know who is trying to hurt you. I want the whole story."

She tried to smile. This man who she wanted to kill moments ago, suddenly wanted to protect her. He was unlike anyone she had ever met before. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Macleod didn't say a word. He picked up the dagger that was only inches away from where the two kneeled and wrapped his hand around the blade. He pulled the blade out with a jerk and Celeste's eyes grew large as she watched him open his palm where the blood started to collect before it began to drip on the floor.

She looked at him confused. "Why did you do…?" Her mouth fell open as she watched the cut disappear, the same way it would have had the cut been on her own hand. "You…you're…you're like me?"

He gave her a genuine smile. "Is that a question or a statement?"

"I don't believe it." She shook her head in disbelief.

"Haven't you ever met anyone like you before?"

"No. I…I…I thought I was the only one." She stumbled over the words.

"So, are you ready to tell me everything?"

"Yes." There was no sign of hesitation in her voice this time. "But not now. I need to get out of the country."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Richie stopped on the side of the road when he felt his cell phone vibrate. He took off his helmet and looked at the familiar number identifying who was calling. It was Mac, calling from his cell phone.

Richie was not looking forward to telling Duncan about what he had found, but he was hoping that maybe he was calling to let him know that Dawson had come through. Maybe he found out something

"Yeah Mac, what's up?"

"I can't talk long so listen good. Celeste is with me. She is scared. There are some people after her. I don't have the details yet, but when I do I will let you know. She needs to disappear for a while and I am going with her to get her situated for a bit. As soon as I get her to a safe place, I will call you and we will figure out our next step."

"Oh, man. Thank God she's ok."

"What made you think she wasn't ?"

Richie told MacLeod the details of what he had found at her address. "I thought for sure that someone had taken her, or worse."

"Did you find anything that may help us figure out who is after her?"

"No. But I'll check it out again now that I know she's ok. Is she ready to spill about what's going on?"

"Yeah, as soon as we get to a safe place, we'll talk. I am convinced that she didn't know she was immortal or anything about the game. She knows that I am like her now. I'll break the rest of it to her slowly."

"Ok Mac. Whatever you think is best. Just be careful. We still don't really know much about her, and we have no information on who is after her. And like you said, it may be all an act."

A little chuckle came from the other end of the phone. "Any more advice big guy?"

Richie realized he was making a point that he and MacLeod had fought about the night before and he laughed at himself a little. "Yeah, be nice to her and try to have a little fun in the process."

"I'll take care of her for you Richie. Don't worry."

For the first time, the young man considered the situation a little differently. Mac and Celeste were going to be spending some time alone together. If she was as wonderful as he thought she was, if her personality wasn't a mask and she was who she appeared to be, this could be the perfect opportunity for something to spark between the two of them. But Duncan said he would take care of her for him. He thinks that I really care about her, even though I told him I didn't love her. Would this prevent him from developing feelings for her? How could he tell his friend that it was ok if he made a move? Simple, he couldn't. He'd have to come up with another brilliant idea to keep progress moving in the right direction. He could pull it off, no problem. Knowing Mac, he knew where they were going to hide out for a while and for two people who needed each other, it wouldn't take much for them to click.

"Thanks Mac, but do it for her not me. Sounds like she needs someone to show her the ropes, and teach her the ups and downs of immortality. I'm not qualified to do that, so do what you need to do to get through to her." _Was that too much. Damn, I wish I hadn't said that. _Richie regretted it as soon as the words came out. Luckily, Duncan didn't seem to find the comment unusual.

"Alright Rich. I'll be in touch. Let me know if you find out anything."

"You got it." Richie flipped the phone closed and headed back in the direction of her house.

Meanwhile…

Very little was said during the drive to the safe location Duncan had promised her. Without knowing exactly who was after her, he didn't think crossing any borders or boarding a plane was a good idea. He convinced her to trust him to take her to a safe place until they put together more pieces of the puzzle. Now that she knew he had the same healing powers as her, she had a new feeling of peace settle over her. She suddenly wasn't alone in the universe. He promised to answer all her questions as long as she agreed to the same thing. And the way he spoke, there were others. He seemed surprised that she had never met another like her.

Was it real? Was she finally going to learn who she was and why she was different? The thought of getting the answers to questions she had had for so long was the most exciting thing she could imagine. She couldn't wait to ask him a dozen questions and then a dozen more. But with those answers would be questions that she had to answer. That meant reliving her past, something she had been avoiding for longer than she could remember. She knew that someday, she would have to face her past. At least she would be with someone like her when she did it. And what she would get back, finding out after all this time the who, how and why of her existence would be worth the pain of her past.

After what seemed like hours of driving through forests and dirt roads, their car pulled into a hidden driveway that lead to a log cabin by a lake. "You'll be safe here." Only very good friends of mine know about this place and only half of them would ever be able to find this place even with a map."

Celeste smiled at the idea of feeling safe. How long had it been since she had a good night sleep. How long since she had been able to reach under her pillow without feeling the cold metal of the gun she kept as her only constant companion.

When the car stopped, she was out before Duncan had turned off the engine. She walked in circles taking in the whole scene. The cozy cottage, the shimmering lake behind it. The smell of the fresh air blowing through the pine trees. It made her feel like she was on a different planet.

MacLeod unlocked the cabin door, and she followed him in. There were candles everywhere and a big fireplace in all three rooms. The first room was set up as a comfortable living room. It didn't take long to realize that there was no electricity here. But a television set or cd player would have seemed out of place anyway. The second room was a little kitchen area and the third had been set up as a bedroom.

MacLeod put a bag down next to the bed. "I brought you a few things, so you'd be more comfortable."

"Thank you. That's was very thoughtful since I have nothing with me."

"Why don't you freshen up a bit. I'll start a fire, and then we can talk a bit." He turned and headed back toward the living room, taking his shirt off over his head as he walked.

She nodded in agreement, suddenly aware of a flutter in her chest that she had never felt before. She watched the muscles of his back until he was out of site. He made her feel safe. Just knowing that he was in the next room was calming and a feeling of exhaustion washed over her. She sat on the bed and let herself fall backwards into the pile of fluffy pillows. It took her only moments to drift off into a deep sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

It was dark when Celeste opened her eyes. She looked around the room, trying to identify something that looked familiar, but all she could see were shadows. As she sat up in bed, her memory returned and reminded her where she was. Not that she really knew where she was outside of, in a cabin, in the middle of nowhere, with a man she barely knew. But despite all the unknowns, she felt safe.

There was a light tap on the door and then a comforting voice. "Celeste? Are you awake?"

She closed her eyes and tried to imagine having all the answers. It wouldn't be long now. "Yes, come in. Is it time to talk?"

The door opened slightly and he walked in with a grin. "Did you have a nice nap?"

She let out a little laugh, "Yes, I did. I can't remember the last time I slept so soundly."

"Oh good, because now it's time to work." He raised one eyebrow to her and sat next to her on the bed.

"Work? You didn't say anything about needing to work?"

"You didn't think this was a free ride did you?" He sounded serious, it was time to get down to business.

"Of course not. I appreciate everything you have done to help me." She was looking in his eyes and she swore they had a sparkle in them. How beautiful he looked in the candle light. "What do you need me to do?"

"Only everything I tell you to do." A little chuckle left her lips as she recognized the flirtation in his voice.

He moved in closer and slid his hand behind her head. He let her silky hair wrap around his fingers as a quick smile crossed his face. He looked into her eyes, deeper than she could imagine, as if he could see through a keyhole and reveal her secrets. He guided her lips to his and held her in a long kiss.

Her heart started racing. She had been kissed before, but it had never felt like this. What was this special bond that these two misfits shared? She began to kiss him back. Each movement tender and gentle and like nothing she had ever felt. His lips slid smoothly to her neck and then back, but this time with more force. Each time their lips touched there was less time in between to breath, and each kiss was harder than the last. She gasped for breath, suddenly feeling lost and confused.

He had her completely wrapped in his arms now, as he loosened his embrace and put his hands on the sides of her face. "Make love to me." He demanded in a voice deeper than usual.

The tender look in his eye suddenly changed to a dangerous glare, as if daring her to refuse. A look she had seen before. Her hands started to shake as she tried to back out of his reach. He grabbed at the neckline of her shirt and ripped it off her shoulders, letting it fall to her waist then bringing his open mouth to her shoulder as if to take a bite. "No, Stop!" Her voice shook even though she tried to make it sound demanding.

"Stop?" He let out an evil laugh at the request. "Why would I stop? I haven't even started yet."

Her hands were pushing him away, but he easily gathered both wrists in one of his mighty hands and held them over her head, pinned against the headboard. "Why are you doing this?" Tears started to streak down her face.

MacLeod reached down to the floor while still suspending her arms above her head with his other hand. When his hand came back into her view he was holding a sword. "Because, it's time you learned how to play the game." He growled angrily and plunged the sword through her core.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Duncan sat in front of the fire poking at the embers with an iron bar located by the fireplace. He thought about the woman sleeping in the next room. She seemed so delicate and incapable of handling the challenges that came with an immortal existence. And since she didn't seem to know anything about the game, did she need to be burdened by something she couldn't handle. If she did not put off the tell tale buzz to let other immortals know she was one of them, then she didn't have to worry about others coming after her.

On the other hand, maybe she was playing him for a fool. Maybe she knew everything she needed to know about the game. She would not be the first immortal he had ever met that deserved an Oscar. For all he knew, she was just waiting for him to let his guard down. If only he knew why he couldn't feel her presence, and could she really not feel him in return?

The fire had just about died out. Duncan reached over and grabbed another log from the pile of firewood. He turned the log over and studied it from several angles. _Just what I need to clear my mind. Think I'll go chop more firewood._ He stood up and headed for the door.

Once outside in the fresh air, the highlanders mind began to clear immediately. He walked over to the pile of wood stacked by the side of the cabin and picked up the ax leaning against it. He flipped it in the air and caught it again by the handle, then immediately started splitting the thick logs into quarters, one at a time.

###

Celeste woke up in a cold sweat. She sat up quickly and immediately brought her hands to her torso to examine the hole where the sword punctured her chest. But it wasn't there. How long had she been out that it would have healed so quickly? Then the realization sunk in. There was no blood, and her t-shirt still hung on her shoulders in one piece. _It was a dream._ She let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. It _was only a dream._

Nightmares were not unusual for her. And considering her past, it was not surprising that she would dream of the day that her life changed so dramatically. The dream had been an accurate account except for the man in the dream. But, her mind putting Duncan in his role was no surprise either. She had come to trust him without knowing much about him. He had a genuine good guy personality, and reluctantly she was able to admit to herself that she was attracted to him more than she was comfortable with. In fact, he was very much like the man who was there the day her nightmare had been reality.

These painful memories resurfacing were more than she could bear and she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. But crying was not something she allowed herself to do any more. At least she tried her best to prevent it, so the thoughts were pushed to the back of her mind as she focused on the here and now. Looking around the room reminder her where she was and she suddenly became aware of a rhythmical cracking sound coming from outside. Sliding off the edge of the bed she walked over to the window and pushed the dusty curtain aside.

It was a beautiful sunny day. There were only a few fluffy clouds floating high in the sky and the lake sparkled like diamonds. Scanning the horizon, her gaze found the source of the cracking noise. About 100 feet away from the cabin, Duncan stood swinging a large ax, splitting logs into firewood. He wore a pair of fitted jeans and hidden boots. His hair was tied back with a narrow strip of leather and his muscular chest was bare. His skin was glistening with sweat.

Celeste's hand returned to the imaginary hole where his sword had pierced her heart moments ago. But this time the sensation was not pain nor was it imaginary. She could feel her heart beating fast as she watched him bring the ax up above his head, then down slamming into the defenseless wood.

Relationships had never been an important part of her life. But watching him made her want to break all her rules. The desire she suddenly felt made her think about the lonely life she had lived. The fear she carried for so long kept her from any meaningful relationships or even close friendships.

_Is a long sad life really better than a short happy one?_ That question had never crossed her mind before now. Perhaps it was time to rethink her life strategy. Her past was over and she would never let it happen again. If they did find her again, she would fight until she killed them or they killed her. No more fear, no more running and no more being alone.

Celeste grabbed the bag that MacLeod had left and dumped out its contents on the bed. She quickly changed her clothes to a pair of jeans and a white tank, that were a little tighter than she was used to. A quick glance in the antique mirror made her smile as she realized the tighter clothes that she usually avoided really accentuated her perfectly proportioned curves. Things are going to be different from now on.

In the kitchen, she quickly mixed up some ice tea, poured two glassed and went out to the porch. The screen door slamming behind her as she walked through.

The loud band of the door made him stop and look up mid swing. She noticed his gaze as he looked her up and down several times, from her bare feet to her lovely face. A smile, bigger than she had seen from him before, crossed his face as she got closer and handed him the glass.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Joe Dawson was sitting at the bar, stared angrily at his drink when Richie came through the door. He didn't look up or even acknowledge his young friends arrival till he was seated across from him and was snapping his fingers in front of his face to break him out of his trance.

"Earth to Joe. Is anyone home?"

"Oh, hey Richie. Sorry about that. I was deep in thought." Joe grimaced.

"Very deep I would say." The young immortal joked. "What's up? You said you had some information for Mac."

The older man let out a long sigh. "Yeah, I do. But he's not going to like it. It's about Celeste. Where is MacLeod any way? I expected him to come, not you. No offense."

Richie flashed a genuine smile. "None taken. Mac is at some cabin in the middle of some Indian Reservation."

"What the hell is he doing out there?" Joe looked annoyed.

"He's taking care of Celeste."

"What!"

"Yeah, some people are after her. They were at her place looking for her or something she has. I guess she went to the loft looking for help, and now they are hiding out at the cabin till they know more about what's going on."

"Oh damn Richie. Celeste is dangerous. We need to let MacLeod know who she really is."

Up until that point, Richie looked quite happy sharing the news that Duncan was with Celeste. "What do you mean dangerous?"

Joe looked away and took a big swig from his glass. "Right under our noses. I can't believe it was right under our noses."

"Joe, what? It can't be that bad. I mean, Mac can take care of himself."Richie was starting to look concerned.

"Richie, Celeste is an assassin. She kills immortals."

The young man tried to smile. "I don't think we are talking about the same girl here. I set Mac up with a 5'4", 120lb college tutor, not an assassin."

"Wait, you set them up?"

"Yeah, I thought they'd make a good couple. She reminded me a lot of Tessa. So I invited her over for dinner."

"But MacLeod said that you liked her."

"Yeah, well, I think he may have gotten that impression. I was going to figure out a way to get out of that but then all this happened and here we are."

Joe frowned back at his glass. "Well, that might be the only thing that saves him for now. Let's hope that Mac won't allow himself to get too close, since he thinks you're interested."

Richie looked at the watcher confused."How is that going to save him?"

"That's how she does it Rich. She waits till she has won their trust, become intimately involved, then she moves in for the kill when they least expect it. Her past victims were shot or poisoned before they lost their heads."

"Oh crap. Richie pounded the table. What have I done?"

"Can you reach MacLeod somehow?"

"Yeah, I can call him."

"Good, just make sure you tell him that Celeste can't know that we're onto her."

###

She looked better than she did the day before. She was smiling, her hair looked casual yet purposely flipped to one side, she walked with confidence and even her clothes seemed to fit better. The outline of her body was that of a perfect hourglass, something he had not notice in the baggy t-shirt and loose jeans. She almost looked like she was approaching him in slow motion. When she finally reached him, she handed him a glass.

Duncan had to remind himself that this was Richie's girl before he acted on the thought that was going through his head. He convinced himself that the reason she looked so good was because of the drink in her hand. Chopping wood really made a man thirsty.

"Thanks," was all he managed to get out before bringing the glass to his lips. The cool drink helped to cool off his steamy thoughts. He finished the glass without a single breath as he rested the ax on his shoulder.

"You must have been thirsty." She was pleased that he seemed to enjoy the tea.

"Yes, very." He gave her a smile. "How did you sleep?"

She looked away quickly as she remembered the dream. "Not bad."

"Well, you look well rested. You seem like a totally different person in fact."

Celeste could tell that was a compliment, but one he was trying to not be too obvious about making. She looked back with a smile, "I am a totally different person. Last night I decided I'm done running and being afraid. Knowing that you are like me makes me feel less alone."

"I'm glad you feel that way. I am here to help in any way I can." The Scot smiled genuinely.

"I have so many questions that need answers."

"So, let's see how many I can answer. I have some to." She smiled again. It made him feel guilty because of how much he enjoyed seeing her smile.

MacLeod let the ax slip off his shoulder and hit the large stump that had held the logs upright while he chopped.

"I'm going to clean up really quick, then we can talk, ok?"

A quick nod of her head gave him his answer, but her eyes stayed fixed on his.

He started walking back toward the cabin, grabbing his shirt half way and tossing it over his shoulder. She watched him until the door closed behind him with a thud. Her heart started to flutter again as she thought about their talk. They were about to get to know each other much better, and some emotional things were going to come out for the first time. Celeste suddenly felt her confidence start to slip away as she realized the things she was about to reveal to this handsome stranger. With an idea popping into her head, she ran back to the cabin. Once inside, she could hear the water splashing in the bathroom. Duncan must have been in the tub. She began to frantically search through the cabinets until she found what she was looking for. An almost full bottle of scotch was pushed behind a few other items. Pulling it out of the cabinet, and blowing the dust off, she examined the label. Scotch was not something she had ever tried before, but since there was nothing else of this type around, it would have to do.

Opening the bottle, she brought her nose to the rim and inhaled deeply. The smell almost made her gag. Reaching for a glass she froze as she heard the water draining in the tub. Realizing she didn't have much time, she put the bottle to her lips and drank as many big gulps as she could handle, then quickly returned the bottle to the cabinet where she had found it.

The liquid burned going down, and the taste was even worse than the burn, but hopefully, it would give her the courage she needed to get through the conversation she had been dreading for years. After a few deep breaths, she went outside and sat on the porch, waiting for him to join her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The highlander sat back in the footed tub and let the warm water relax his arm and back muscles. With a deep breath in and then out, he let his eyes close for a moment. Immediately his thought started to drift to a different reality.

Without warning, Celeste came into the bathroom. MacLeod sat up quickly and tried to hide his manhood with his hands. She didn't say anything. She was wearing a silky red robe that she slipped off her shoulders. It fell in slow motion and puddled on the floor around her feet revealing all of her natural beauty. The Scot's eyes grew big and he held his breath as she stepped into the tub with him. She didn't sit, but got down on her knees and leaned forward, stopping only a few inches from his face. Neither of them moved as if frozen for a few moments until the anticipation was too much for both of them. Moving in unison, their lips met and melted together. She relaxed and let her body sink deeper into the water as he brought his hands up to wrap around her shoulders and kissed her more passionately. The Scot let himself lay back more as he had been before she came in. She strattled him under the water and let her hips settle over his body as she moved her mouth down the side of his neck. With a fire now awakened in him, he pulled her closer, surrendering completely to his desire.

MacLeod's eyes flew open when he heard the cabin door close in the next room. Celeste was gone. Of course she was never really there, but even the vision of her being there disappeared once he focused on the realization that she was actually in the next room, fully clothed. With a deep breath held, he let his whole head go under water for a moment. When he came up he let out a slight grunt as he accepted his reality. He tried to remind himself why he was here with her and that he still didn't know anything about her. It was time for answers, for both of them. At that he stood up and pulled the drain in the tub. Grabbing a towel he passed it over his body a few times before getting dressed.

When Duncan came out to join her on the porch, he could tell she was nervous. Her smile had faded and she looked like the scared woman he had tried to comfort the day before. She looked up just as he went back inside.

When he came back out, he was carrying an opened bottle of wine and two glasses. He noticed that she looked briefly annoyed by the sight of the wine. But after he poured her a glass, she gladly accepted it.

Duncan sat on the porch step beside her and pored himself a glass before setting the bottle down between them.

"What should we toast to?" He held up his glass to hers?

Celeste shook her head not knowing what to say.

"How about, to new friends?" Duncan clicked his glass with hers and they both began to sip their wine. Sensing that this was not going to be an easy conversation for her, he tried to break the ice a little.

"I still feel bad about what I said when we first met. I didn't mean for it to sound like you were….a….uh…"

"A stripper?" she frowned at him.

He looked down at his wine, "Yeah, sorry about that" He looked her right in the eyes as he apologized. "Richie has a tendency of falling for the kind of girl that needs to be rescued."

"You mean like the movie Pretty Woman?" She smiled.

"Yeah, just like that. Only, there is rarely a happy ending. I try to steer him in the right direction, but he's not the best at taking advice."

"I understand. Apology accepted."

"So, you said you studied dance."

"Yes, all kinds from all over the world. I love how you can express yourself in so many ways just by the way you move your body."

Another provocative image popped into Duncan thoughts when she said that, of the two of them moving together, expressing their feelings_. It's just like dancing._ He pushed the thought aside. _Can't think like that, She is Richie's. _"I bet you're very good." _Should I have said that?_

"I was until I gave it up." She suddenly looked sad.

"Why would you give it up? It sounds like you loved it."

"I did, I still do. But that's where my nightmare began." Celeste looked out toward the lake. Between the scotch and the wine she felt the courage to begin her story.

A faraway look took over her face, a look that told Duncan that he need do nothing but listen.

###

_Where did he find that?_ Celeste looked annoyed for a moment when Duncan came out with wine and two glasses, but considering the scotch did little to calm her nerves, she was happy to accept the glass from him. He wanted to toast, so they did. Then the small talk started, but she had no time for that. It was time to get down to business.

_As a child, I was raised in what I can only describe as a type of convent. It was not a religious facility, more like a special school for girls. I shared a room with seven other girls. We were like sisters, we did everything together. We had a very strict education program that included everything from ancient languages to fine arts. We took dance, wrote literature and poetry and created every kind of art you can imagine. As we got older, we were slowly separated. We each began to focus more on what we liked the most. For me it was dance. I was taught by the finest teachers, and learned dances from around the world. _

_On my 17__rd__ birthday, my teachers had scheduled a performance. Hundreds of people came to see me dance. I had never been so happy in my life, as I was when everyone stood and applauded. Everything I had worked so hard for was finally paying off. _

_A few months later, I had finished my studies. My time at the girl's school had come to an end. I had no idea how drastically my life was about to change. Until now I had never left the campus of the school. I had no idea what the outside world was like. We were not even taught about the passage of time the way outsiders were. I didn't know what year it was and even though I was told that I was 17, I learned later that I was 25 in years calculated by a traditional calendar. _

_Anyway, when you finish your studies, you are not just set free out into the world. You are auctioned off to the highest bidder. People who had been watching you grow up your whole life. The school was an observatory of sorts, and we never knew this until we were out._

_A man named Preston Manson bought me. At first, I didn't like him, simply because I hated feeling like his property and his prisoner since I was not able to leave his mansion. But he was so good to me, that it wasn't long before I started having feelings for him. He started courting me a few months after I was moved to his estate. It was a very proper and old fashioned relationship, we were never alone and the only contact we ever had was holding hands. I became used to being considered his and not even a year later we were engaged to be married. I couldn't be happier._

_We talked about our future together as if we would both live forever. He had always said, once I was ready, he would tell me everything I would ever need to know. We would leave the estate, move to our own home, just the two of us, out in the real world and live happily ever after. I had never seen the real world, and couldn't wait for this day. But he just kept saying it, month after month, when you are ready. Every time I'd even ask him a question about the outside world, he would say it wasn't time or that I wouldn't understand. I was starting to get impatient, and a week before our wedding we had a fight. I told him I was ready, that he was just too blind to notice. He got angry with me and locked me in my room that night._

_I sat there on my bed for hours afterwards, regretting the whole thing. We had never spoken to each other like that before. I felt terrible, but I couldn't go to him to apologies because he had locked me in. Later that night, he came back. But he seemed different. I didn't know it at the time, and even if I did, didn't know what it meant, but he was drunk. He said he would forgive me if I did everything he told me to. So I did. He asked me to dance for him, right there in my room. So I did. Something slow and graceful and romantic was what he wanted. He watched me for a while then called me over to sit with him on the bed._

_That's when, for the first time, he put his hand behind my head, and pulled me close and kissed me. It was like nothing I had ever felt before. Each time he moved away, I wanted more and would pull him close again. The kisses became more intense and he started to become rough. His hands were trying to go places that I was taught were unacceptable until after marriage. And I got scared._

Celeste paused for a moment and looked down at her empty wine glass. She took a deep breath and looked out to the lake again. _I won't cry, I won't cry._ The words kept repeating in her head.

Duncan put down his glass and took her empty hand in both of his. "It's alright if you want to stop."

Forcing a grateful smile she replied. "No, Its time I get this out and find out who I am. I hope that once you know what happened, that you can give me the answers I need."

"I'll do my best." He gave her hand a little reassuring squeeze before letting it go. Noticing the empty glass, the Scot refilled it and added more to his own.

The distant look returned to her saddened face as she continued her story.

_I asked him to stop. That's when he took my face in his hands and told me to make love to him. I refused and tried to push his hands away. He let go of my face and grabbed the collar of my shirt and tore it off. Then he stood up, pulled me with him, and pinned me against the wall. He was a lot stronger than I thought. He held my wrists in one hand over my head, while he used the other hand to force himself into me._

Tears were streaming down her cheeks, but she continued any way.

_When he was finished, he pulled me back onto the bed and held me down with his knee in my stomach. He reached down under the bed, and came up with an antique sword. He held it in both hands high above his head. Then he said, it was time that I learned how to play the game. And then he put the sword through my heart._

Celeste swallowed hard and looked up at MacLeod. "There is no way I should have lived through that. But a while later, I woke up. The bed was covered in blood, and so was I. But there was no wound. I remember it all so vividly, it was like it was yesterday."

_I tried to go for help. But I was still locked in. All I could do was wait. When one of the maids finally opened the door, she called me a whore, and said that no one would want me now. She pushed a servants dress into my arms, grabbed me by the neck and pulled me to a carriage waiting out front. She told the driver to get rid of me._

_The carriage took off right away, and for the first time I was through the estate boundaries. We traveled for a few hours. When we stopped the driver pulled me out and pushed me into the woods. My hands and knees were scraped up badly by the fall, but before the carriage was out of sight, they had completely healed._

Her stare came back to the present as she watched the ripples in the lake. "I've been able to heal myself ever since." Then a long glance at MacLeod, "and I never danced again." The mix of emotions and trying to fight them back was unbearable. The topic needed to change for a while, and fast.

"So now, I teach dance at the university, and I do some tutoring on the side. I enjoy teaching."

The highlander looked at her, wanting to say something, but not knowing what.

"I'm only six credits away from my performing arts degree. Then I can teach at any level." She saw the pain on his face. She knew that he saw right through her attempt to move past the horrific memory she had shared. She also knew that if he said one word, she would be back in tears, back in that terrible moment she had just shared for the first time. _Please, please don't say anything more about it. Not now. Maybe later but not now._

Somehow, her heard her thoughts and complied. "Six credits, that's nothing. You'll be there before you know it." He put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze, the kind you'd give to your best buddy.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Hearing the horrific tales from other immortals, tales of their first death and awakening, was never easy. And Celeste's was no exception. One moment she was happy and in love, and the next discarded into a lonely, confusing world, that seemed to have no place for her. It reminded him of his own first few years as an immortal. Everyone he had known and loved, rejecting him and treating him as a demon. Wanting nothing more than to die, once you have lost everything, but not being able to.

How long had she been wandering this life without answers? Duncan had been lucky when Connor found him, and taught him everything he needed to know. His immortal life had not been long before his teacher showed him the light. But what about Celeste? How old was she and did she have any idea what getting the answers she so badly wanted would do to life as she knew it.

The two sat on the porch steps, quiet for a while. It should have been an awkward silence but somehow both knew that nothing needed to be said for a few moments. It was more calming than anything else, knowing that neither was alone in their thoughts.

The sun started to sink behind the trees, but neither seemed to notice or care that the darkness was creeping closer. The sound of the birds growing quiet was the only noise that could be heard from their position when Duncan finally turned to look at her. Her face had regained it's composure.

"I'm sorry that happened to you." He tried to ease back into the conversation. "I can imagine how scared you must have been, and how alone you felt. But you're not alone anymore."

Celeste looked over and met his gaze. "Something similar happened to you?"

"Yes, but it's a long story, and one I doubt you'd like to hear." He had told it so many times, and sharing it with her wasn't something he wanted to do at the moment.

"It's not easy sharing something so personal with a stranger." She looked down at her hands in her lap and Duncan realized he'd hurt her.

"It's not that. We're hardly strangers. Remember, we toasted to new friends?"

A half smile crossed her face.

"Ok, short version." Duncan hated sharing his weakness with others, but she seemed to need to hear that her story was not one of a kind. "I joined my clan in battle, where I was killed, much like the way you were. There was no way I could have lived through it. When I awoke, my family was grieving my death. So I went to them, thinking that a miracle had occurred, expecting them to be overjoyed that I was still alive. But, my father thought it was the work of Satin and I was forced to leave my tribe."

Celeste's face softened as she saw the pain flash through his eyes. No matter how quickly he told the story, the hurt still showed through, and his vulnerability couldn't hide behind the muscular body any longer. He was hurting as much as she was, he was just much better at hiding it. She leaned over and wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her cheek on his head. "Thank you for sharing that with me. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have expected you to …" She couldn't find the words to finish the sentence, but she felt his strong body relax a little and sink deeper into her embrace. She was afraid he would pull away too quickly and in an attempt to prolong the moment she let her fingers lightly stroke his hair. To her surprise, he didn't move at all. His head stay resting on her shoulder, but his gaze was far away. For a few moments, time stood still. The sounds of the birds had disappeared and the only thing Celeste could hear was her own beating heart. Without thinking it through, she leaned forward and kissed him gently on the forehead, not realizing what she had done until it caused him to pull away from her.

Faster than she thought possible, he was standing again. One look up into his face told her he was back to strong and composed and she instantly regretted the tiny kiss that had felt so instinctual at the moment. Had she gone too far by acknowledging his pain?

In another moment she stood to try to close the gap between the two of them, but his height still overtook her. She wanted to apologize, but she didn't get the chance before he spoke. "It's not easy for any of us. We've all had battles to fight. They get easier once you understand who and what you are. I know who I am."

Celeste's expression suddenly turned from sad to eager. "Tell me who I am?"

"I'd like to, but I don't know if I can." Her face turned sad again before he could continue."Because there are still pieces missing. There are still things I need to understand about you.

"Then tell me what you do know. Who or what are we? Why are we so different?"

Duncan looked down and shuffled his feet, not exactly sure how much to tell her. She deserved to know everything. And even though he still didn't know for sure that Celeste wasn't putting on an act, his heart told him she was genuine.

"We're immortals. We can't die." He looked to her face for her reaction, but there wasn't one. She just stared at him eagerly awaiting his next sentence. "We age just like everyone else, until the first time we die. Then we never grow older, and our bodies heel themselves, no matter how severe the damage."

"There must be more than that. I already know all of this." She suddenly looked desperate, afraid that the answers he had promised would reveal nothing new.

"There is more. But it won't be easy to hear." He paused and contemplated going back into the cabin for another bottle of wine. He looked around at the now black landscape surrounding them. "Why don't we go inside and have some dinner?"

Celeste wanted to protest. She didn't want to have dinner. They were on the brink of revealing things that she desperately wanted to know. But before she could speak her mind he had disappeared behind the slamming screen door.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Dinner was a much needed diversion for Duncan. He had not yet completely decided how much to tell Celeste about the disadvantages of immortality. There were so many things running through his mind that he didn't notice Celeste standing next to him, asking if she could help in any way, until she tapped him on the shoulder. He looked over to her, studying her face, but not sure what to say since he had not heard her question. "I'm sorry, my mind was a little pre-occupied." He looked a little embarrassed.

"I can tell. I just wanted to know if I could help with dinner."

"Well, that depends," the Scot joked, "Can you cook better than Richie?" The joke was an attempt to loosen up the mood in the quiet room. He was very aware that Celeste was annoyed when he announced the sudden dinner break and wanted her to relax a bit before their next conversation. "Actually, everything is just about done, but if you want to set the table, that'd be great."

A quick nod and she was off searching the cabinets and drawers for the place settings, while Duncan opened another bottle of wine and set it on the table before heading back to his unattended frying pan.

The smell of fried fish filled the small rooms of the cabin. By the time he set the platter in the center of the table, there was no need to inquire what was for dinner. Celeste wrinkled her nose slightly as Duncan approached her plate with a full serving of the blackened fish.

"Fresh trout, I caught it myself while you were napping this afternoon." He had a concerned look after seeing her reaction. "It's good, really."

"I'm sure it is," she replied after motioning for him to add it to her plate. "I just have never been much of a fish person."

Duncan frowned before adding some to his own plate. "Well, we don't really have a lot of options out here until we make a trip to the market. Maybe I should do that in the morning."

"You mean we?" She questioned back.

"No, I mean I."His voice turned stern. "Did you forget why we're here in the first place. Someone was after you, remember? You were ready to leave the country over this."

The young woman sighed, "Yes, I know. It's just the thought of being alone scares me more than the odds of getting caught going with you."

"There is nothing to be afraid of here. Except for the occasional bear, no one is around for miles." Duncan reminded her as he pored her a glass of wine.

"I know, you told me that already." She frowned and closed her eyes as she took her first bite of fish. To her surprise, she didn't hate it, but it still required a large sip of wine to wash the flavor away.

Duncan was just putting down his glass as well when he decided to try to find out more about who was after her. "What can you tell me about these people who are after you?"

She froze for a moment, not expecting the question, and had to take another swig of wine before answering him. "Not much. They have been after me for years. I've done a lot of moving around to make sure they couldn't find me." Celeste took a deep breath before continuing. "A few days after I became immortal, as you put it, I… I tried to…" clenching her teeth she continued. "I tried to kill myself. I didn't know that I couldn't die. So I jumper off a steep cliff into a river, expecting it to kill me. I thought that somehow, the first time I was killed that some sort of miracle happened. Never occurred to me that I would live through a suicide attempt to."

"Go on." Duncan added in between bites.

"When I woke up, I was in a hospital. I had a sheet over my face. I could hear people talking close by and I learned my body was in a hallway, waiting to be brought down to the morgue. So, I sat up. Suddenly I had six different doctors by my side, trying to figure out what happened. They examined me, and said I was in perfect condition. They were confused, but had no choice but to let me leave."

Her recollection of the past was interrupted by a ringing. The highlander stood up, and excused himself as he reached for the cell phone on the counter and disappeared into the next room. It wasn't a long conversation, since he was back to the table after only a few moments. But now a look of concern defined his face.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure. That was Richie. The reception was bad and I couldn't make out most of what he said. But he sounded very concerned. First thing in the morning I'm going to head into town. I should be able to call him from there and find out what's going on."

Celeste put down her fork and looked down at her nearly still full plate. "This is all my fault. I never should have gotten you guys involved." She suddenly looked angry, but only at herself. "This is why I don't make friends. How could I have let this happen?"

In an instant, MacLeod was by her side, a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "This is not your fault. Richie and I want to help you. And we knew what we were doing. As soon as I saw that cut heal on your forehead, you became my business. We take care of our own."

Celeste closed her eyes and shook her head, "I just don't want either of you to get hurt over this."

Duncan smiles, "Have you already forgotten who you're talking to?"

That seemed to reassure her a little. "What about Richie? He's alone, and has no idea what he's getting into."

"Celeste," He crouched down to her level in the chair. "Richie is one of us. He can take care of himself. Don't worry about that. If you want to help us, the best thing you can do is tell me everything you can about who is after you."

The words stung for a moment as she processed what the man had just said. "Richie is one of us?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I thought he should tell you himself, but things are not exactly going as planned." Duncan stood and returned to his seat at the table. "So, why don't you continue your story."

Their previous conversation seamed a thousand miles away, and remembering where she left off took a few moments and the rest of her glass of wine.

"I was cleared to leave. One of the doctors arranged transportation for me to a near by motel. I was very surprised when a town car pulled up. As soon as I got in, a man got in the other side with me. Then I heard the doors lock and the car took off. The man took out a surgical knife and slashed my arm. He didn't seem surprised at all when the arm healed before his eyes. He nodded to the driver in the rear view mirror and I was driven to a secluded building. The inside was set up as a hospital, and the man told me it was a research facility. He said that by studding me, they could learn to save millions of lives."

Celeste nodded a silent "thank you" as Duncan refilled her wine glass. "I was told in the beginning that I could leave any time I wanted, but within days I discovered that I was a prisoner. They ran all kinds of tests on me, experimented, it was terrible. I don't have any idea how long I was there. Decades, I'm not sure. That's why I'm not sure how old I really am. I don't know what year it was when I was pulled from the river. Remember, we were not taught about the passage of years in the school I was in as a child. If I had to guess. I'd say I was in there for 40-50 years. That would make me somewhere between 65 and 75 when I escaped and I've been out for 7 years, and yet, my appearance never changed."

The woman realized she was getting off topic as she brought the wine to her lips again. "Anyway, I escaped one night. One of the night shift security guards forgot to lock down the patients rooms. I still think it was deliberate. I'd say about half of the detainees escaped that night. I've been running since, afraid they would find me. I never stay in one place more than two years. They have never come this close to finding me before."

The Scotsman didn't look happy at all. "So that's it? That's all you know about them?"

"Unfortunately yes. I know the facility we escaped from was in northern Maine. But I don't know if I could find it again even if I wanted to."

Duncan rose and carried both dishes to the sink. "Well, that's a start. Hopefully Richie was able to find out more. Guess we'll find out tomorrow."

Celeste cradled her wine glass, frowning at the thought of Richie being in danger because of her. "Yeah, Hopefully."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Celeste didn't offer to help clean up after dinner. She just relocated herself to the couch in the living room and watched the fire gradually decrease in size. She was no longer entertaining the small wine glass, but held the bottle firmly by the neck each time she tipped it to her mouth. This day had turned into the day from hell, and only the green bottle was keeping the demons at bay. At least the man in the kitchen was doing a good job of ridding the cabin of the putrid fishy smell that still lingered in her nose. He had opened the windows so a cool breeze would travel through the cabin every few moments. When he appeared in the living room, he tossed a thick log into the embers which brought the fire back to life, then joined her on the couch.

Celeste could think of a million things that could have made this day better. But only one seamed within reach at the moment. Placing the green bottle on the side table she turned her attention to the beautiful creature beside her. Pushing her knee into the couch beside him and turning herself she flipped her body over his, as if mounting a horse. She sat there, straddling him, waiting for some kind of response.

Finally he smiled and looked over toward the nearly empty bottle of wine. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I was just trying to get comfortable," she replied innocently, but with a naughty look in her eye.

"Oh, what was wrong with that side of the couch?" Duncan tried to act as if he wasn't enjoying her sudden advance.

"It was too soft." She teased as her delicate hands found the top button of his shirt. "I prefer a firm surface." Without hesitation or fear she leaned forward and kissed him passionately. His lips moving with hers, but with more caution than she would have liked, until she felt him pull away.

"Celeste, I think you've had a little too much wine." Duncan couldn't hold back his smile. The fearless woman on his lap now working on the next button.

"No, I can handle my wine. I think it was the scotch."She giggled moving to the third button.

He suddenly grabbed both her hands to stop her advance. "I didn't give you any scotch"

"I know, but I drank it any way." She seemed to get giddier by the moment.

Duncan firmly put his hands on her hips and lifter her off him, depositing her on the soft side of the couch. He jumped up and sprinted to the cabinet where he had stored the ancient bottle. Sure enough, the seal had been broken and the bottle had a quarter of the contents missing. Turning quickly he held out the bottle, "This was 250 year old scotch. I was saving this for…for…"

"For what?" She didn't seem to be bothered at all by his sudden outburst. In fact his anger only fueled her fire as she pulled her tank top over her head and let her hair fall back over her shoulders.

With fire still burning in his eyes, he quickly closed the gap between them until he was at arms length. He reached out, grabbed her by the waistband of her jeans and violently pulled her close. With his teeth he pulled the cork free from the bottle and spit it back onto the couch. He chugged several ounces without taking a breath before he released his grip on her. He put the bottle down before wrapping his arms around her, kissing her with the passion of a lonely man.

Celeste got back to work on his buttons as he kissed her down the side of her neck. Within moments she tugged the shirt free from where it had been tucked into his pants, and pushed it down his strong arms. The heat from his chest and the warmth of his lips could have put her in a trance. Never before had she felt this wanted. But as soon as that thought crossed her mind, he had pushed her away again.

"I can't do this to you."

Celeste looked confused. "What?" The sudden rejection sinking in.

"Your drunk, that's the only reason you want to be with me."

"Uh, no, that's not true."

"We'll see. Your immortal, that buzz will be worn off within an hour. We'll talk then." MacLeod picked up the bottle of scotch and found the cork, before returning it to the cabinet he had pulled it from. Then he closed himself in the bathroom, splashed water on his face and asked his reflection what the hell was he doing?

###

It took a while for Duncan to regain his composure. When he finally opened the bathroom door, Celeste was laying on the couch, sleeping. He walked over to put a blanket over her bare shoulders. Even in the low fire light, he could see one shimmering tear that had streaked down her face and a sudden feeling of guilt squeezed his heart. What a day this had been for her. And an ending that neither could have expected. The good part, immortals didn't get hangovers, the bad part, he knew how embarrasses she would be in the morning.

It was hard pushing her away. His own desire wanting her as much as she thought she wanted him, but he couldn't accept her affection without her consent, and at that moment, she had no idea what she was consenting to.

And then there was Richie. Duncan hadn't even considered Richie during this entire encounter. Duncan had promised to take care of her for him, not steel her from him while he was out trying to solve the puzzle.

Duncan said it in his head, over and over, _Don't let it happen again, don't let it happen again._ It was hard to listen to this repeating over and over, when his heart was reminding him that she made him feel less lonely, in ways that he hadn't felt in a long time, and Richie only remained interested in girls for a week at a time. He still silently whispered, _don't let it happen again_. But this time he got a reply: _Why Not?_ _Because, next time you won't be able to stop_. With that thought, he was able to admit to himself, that part was true. He wanted to be there for her and to be with her, and next time, he wouldn't be able to stop his heart from taking control.

He reached over and wiped the tear from her cheek before whispering goodnight, and disappearing to the bedroom alone.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Duncan drove into the center of the small town. It looked like it had been frozen in time with the lack of progress in the area. The main street consisted of a police and fire house combination, a small market, a single convenience store and the town library that also offered postal services and an ATM that looked out of place.

As he parked in an empty spot, he glanced at his cell phone. Still no reception. He was going to have to find a phone to check in with Richie and Dawson. He didn't like being completely unreachable, but since it was the only way he knew of to keep Celeste out of danger, it was an inconvenience he was willing to put up with.

The little market looked like a good place to start. He needed some food for the cabin and some basics to help Celeste feel more comfortable. He grabbed a handheld basket and grabbed some essential as quickly as he could. This had to be a quick trip. Ideally, he could get back before she even woke up.

When Duncan reached the register, there was no one around. "Hello…" he called out in a loud voice.

Giggling came from the back room behind the registers, just as a teen aged boy came out. Duncan immediately realized that he had interrupted the youth as soon as he came closer. A pink streak of lipstick was smudged across his cheek where the boy had unsuccessfully tried to quickly wipe it off.

Duncan couldn't help but smiles as he remembered a similar situation Richie has been in once.

"Will that be it sir?" The boy asked while bagging the grocery items.

"Yes," the immortal handed him the cash. "Is there a pay phone around here?"

"Yeah, over in front of the police station." He gestured across the street.

"Thank you." Duncan gave the boy a final smiled and walked out with his bags.

The police station looked deserted. Either by the hand of a prankster, or just bad luck, the P and the O were missing from the sign, leaving the label on the building to say "LICE STATION". The windows looked as if they had never been washed and the single cruiser parked out front was a model used in the 80's. Funding was clearly an issue in this town.

Duncan picked up the receiver of the pay phone and put it to his ear. No dial tone. "Great!" he mumbled to himself as he slammed it back into place.

Returning to his car, he thought about how important it really was to reach his comrades. Yes, he wanted to check in with them, find out if they had learned anything new, but was it worth a drive to the closest modern town nearly 45 minutes away. The thought of leaving Celeste alone that long made him nervous. Especially considering how the previous night had ended. He had no idea how she would be when she woke up. Embarrassed and angry were the first two emotions that popped into his head. Would she try to leave if he wasn't there? Facing him might be something she'd rather not do considering his rejection the previous night.

Duncan decided that the best thing for now was to head back to the cabin. Hopefully they could talk more and he could regain her trust enough to feel safer leaving her alone to take a longer trip.

The light coming through the windows woke her earlier than usual. Her room was usually dark with the shades drawn. As reality came into focus, she remembered that she wasn't in her room. She was on the couch of the cabin. The previous day had not been a dream, and Duncan…Oh Crap, Duncan. Had last night really gone the way she remembered? The empty wine bottle on the floor and the fact she had slept in just her jeans and bra seemed to confirm it.

As quietly as possible, she climbed off the couch and searched for the white tank top she had discarded in hopes of seducing her prey. She slipped it back on as she tiptoed over to the bedroom door. Was he still sleeping? She peaked through the cracked open door. It creaked slightly when she touched it. She jumped back as her heart started to beat harder. But she didn't hear him stir at all. A better look through the wider opening revealed an empty bed. She pushed the door open further. He was nowhere to be seen. A loud sigh of relief escaped her lips but at the same time she felt a quick flutter in her chest as the thought of him laying in bed crossed her mind. This man had her so flustered. She didn't want to see him, but at the same time, the thought of not seeing him was extremely disappointing. "What the hell is wrong with me?" She said the words out loud as she walked out of the empty room.

Celeste decided a quiet walk would help her clear her mind. She had so many thought and feelings that needed to be sorted out, and the biggest question. What do I do now? Do I run again, or do I face my fears and live again?

Thoughtlessly, she wrapped her hair up into a pony tail using the hair band that she always wore on her wrist. She walked out the cabin door. It slammed behind her and caused her to look back. But not a quick glance back. The closing of the door represented the end of another chapter in her life. She was finally able to admit that. She turned back around and walked forward.

The phone ringing woke Richie from his light sleep. He was sitting on the couch with his laptop on the arm rest. Rubbing his eyes he remembered he was supposed to be researching the possibility of "Secret Immortal", as Joe had called them. I must have dozed off he thought.

The phone rang again and the boy snatched it from its cradle. "Yeah," His tough guy voice trying to hide his concern for his friend.

"Have you gotten in touch with Mac yet?" Joe Dawson's voice came from the receiver.

Richie sighed loudly. "No Joe, I haven't. I've tried about a dozen times and it always goes directly to voicemail. He must not have service at the lake."

"Or she has already killed him." The thought felt like a sword piercing his heart when Joe said what they were both thinking.

"Duncan is smarter than that. I'm sure he is just fine." Richie ran his hands through the top of his hair. "Have you found anything else about the secret immortals?"

"Yeah, actually. I have found out a lot. But I can't talk about it over the phone. Can you come to the bar?

"Sure, I'll head over right now."

"Great," the older man replied. "Richie, it's not good news."

"Well, I guess we are par for the course then. I'll see you in a bit." The young man set the phone back in place carefully, deep in thought before slamming his palms down onto the table. This was his fault. He had put Mac in danger by trying to set him up with someone he barely knew. I don't know what I'll do if something happens to him.

That final thought had him grab his helmet, and head outside for his bike.


End file.
